1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a draft blocker and more particularly to a draft blocker which engages the bottom of a window or door and prevents drafts from entering beneath the door in a doorway or window.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Homes are generally provided with several doors and windows allowing occupants to enter and leave the home and also to allow sunshine and air into the home at appropriate times. However, in very cold weather and very hot weather, it is desirable to limit or eliminate the flow of air into and out of a home through windows and doors. Flow of air through and around windows and doors during particularly cold weather is often perceived as drafts. Such drafts sometimes cause discomfort. This may lead to an occupant raising the set point of a thermostat and can add to the costs of heating a home. Similarly, in very warm weather, air entering in and around doors and windows creates warm air drafts increasing cooling costs and decreasing comfort.
The elimination or minimization of unwanted air flow or drafts is addressed in many ways. Modern windows, doors and door frames significantly reduce drafts when compared to older designs. However, even with modern windows and doors, drafts are sometimes created after windows and doors age or for other reasons. Home occupants can address some drafts through and around windows with caulks, weather stripping and the like. Numerous products addressing these needs are available commercially.
Doors present special issues in excluding drafts. Doors are normally hinged in door frames. A door has an outer surface, an inner surface, two side edges, a top edge and a bottom edge. The two side edges and the top edge face generally flat surfaces in the door frame. Moreover, the outward facing side or the inward facing side of the door often abuts a narrow surface in the door frame. Weather stripping of various sorts can be applied to the door frame on these narrow surfaces facing the door or on the door frame surfaces facing the door edges. The bottom edge of the door presents difficulties in weather stripping as the bottom edge of the door faces the threshold or door sill. The door sill or threshold is frequently trod upon.
Doors are normally capable of being opened. There is frequently a gap between the bottom of the door and the door sill. Without a gap, if the fit is too tight, the door may stick. Moreover, the bottom of the door must be sufficiently high so that the door may pass over adjacent rugs, mats, flooring and the like. Door frames sometimes deviate from square either when it is installed or as the framing in a house ages. For these and other reasons, the bottoms of doors are frequently worn upwardly or sometimes cut upwardly to accommodate misalignment or floor coverings.
The door sill or threshold is subject to abuse when heavy items are moved into or out of a home. The door sill or threshold is frequently subject accumulations of dirt, accumulations of water, and other abuse. Weather stripping is therefore frequently not a reasonable option for excluding and otherwise sealing the gap between the bottom of the door and the door frame.
Not all home occupants are home owners. Many people rent. People who are not home owners may not be authorized to permanently affix structures to doors or door thresholds. Home owners and non-owning occupants may sometimes wish to apply temporary draft prevention structures to a door. One improvised draft prevention structure is a bunched towel at the base of a closed door. With this approach, one must reposition the towel every time the door is opened and reclosed.